Toddler/Gallery
The Danger Begins Toddler profile.jpg Toddler_Lair.jpg Danger & Thunder Danger & Thunder Screencap 13.png|The Toddler surprises everyone in the underwater lair, whom many thought was dead, as he is the one who called the meeting. Danger & Thunder Screencap 14.png Villainsquad.png Thirdwheel.png Gotmilk.png Dirtytoddler.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 15.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 16.png|"Smooth my leg hair." Danger & Thunder Screencap 17.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 20.png|The Toddler would reveal to all the villains how he survived. Danger_&_Thunder_Screencap_23.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 24.png Pleasentday.jpg|The Toddler strikes back. Danger & Thunder Screencap 25.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 27.png Explosioncloud.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 28.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 31.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 36.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 40.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 43.png|The Toddler finds out through Max that Captain Man and Kid Danger have snuck into the lair. Danger & Thunder Screencap 44.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 45.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 46.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 47.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 48.png|But the Swellview heroes are not alone; for Phoebe joined them to defeat the Toddler and the rest of the villains. Danger & Thunder Screencap 49.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 51.png|He and Dr. Minyak tell Jeff to not surrender, as it's embarrassing for them. Danger & Thunder Screencap 53.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 54.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 56.png|The Toddler picks up the Heliometer and uses it on Captain Man. Danger & Thunder Screencap 57.png|He enjoys it much to everyone else's laughter. Danger & Thunder Screencap 58.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 59.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 60.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 61.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 62.png|Max wants the Heliometer, but the Toddler refuses to give it to him. Danger & Thunder Screencap 63.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 64.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 65.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 66.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 67.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 68.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 69.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 70.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 71.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 72.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 73.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 74.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 76.png|The Toddler calls for reinforcements. Danger & Thunder Screencap 79.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 80.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 81.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 82.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 84.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 85.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 86.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 87.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 88.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 89.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 90.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 91.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 92.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 93.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 94.png Danger & Thunder Screencap 95.png|The Toddler is thrown off the train by Captain Man. Toddler Invasion C086A518-DEE3-475D-83E1-BE8FE17BA4DB.jpeg|Toddler and Captain Man nick twitter toddler and cm.png Schwoz_v_Toddler.png 8AD7592B-4F0F-4193-A4C6-C092F21AB325.jpeg Rumblr Rumblr (91).png Rumblr (93).png Rumblr (94).png Rumblr (95).png Rumblr (98).png Rumblr (100).png Rumblr (101).png Miscellaneous Toddler.jpg The Toddler.JPG Toddler_gives_thanks.jpg MaxandKD.jpg Backinaction.jpg AgainstCaptainMan.jpg Bewarebaby.jpg Henry and The Toddler 2014-2015.JPG Twotoddlers.jpg Cartoon_Toddler.png Ben_Giroux_w_Maddie_and_Jace.png The_Kid_and_the_Baby.png Toddler_stunt_team.png THE TODDLER 21.PNG Kirajackben.png Toddlergang.png Hangingwiththecrew.png Moredangerandthunder.png Lunchinseasontwo.png Toddlertime.png THE TODDLER 19.PNG Thetoddler3.PNG Screen Shot 2020-02-19 at 6.39.34 PM.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Images Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5